Jealousy You : Nae Cheon Guk You are My Heaven
by rainy hearT
Summary: Gimana perasaan Saengi yang notabene Namjachingunya HJL waktu tau di Persona Japan, HJL ngedance hot gila ma dancer centil yang nyebelin gila mana pake acara buka baju gituh... hmmm cekidot...


Tittle : You Are My Heaven

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : OneSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Genre : Romance / Drama / Humor

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... !

Summarry : " Mendapatkan cintamu saja sudah susah... ternyanta menjaga cinta itu juga lebih susah, tapi takkan terasa bagiku karena aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku hingga aku dapat merasakan hatimu ... bukan dengan mataku yang hanya melihat indahmu."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Aku mw share karya series of Jealousy You, kali ini terinspirasi karena author gregetan liat HJL ngedance di Persona Concert. Abis ngedancenya terlalu hot sama dancer cewe yang genit ituh, author bisa ngerasain low jadi Youngshimi... pengen banget ngebunuh tu dancer. Meski kejadiannya dah lama, tapi karena aku cinta banget ma HYUNSAENG, aku pengen mereka tetep kaya dulu, so enjoy this story...

So... Silahkan menikmati pancaran kecemburuan author... ^_^

Happy Reading

**At Japan Persona Concert**

# Di dorm after Persona #

"Hufh... lelahnya..."

Junnie mengeluh , menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Diikuti oleh Jung Min yang langsung pergi kekamarnya. Mandi.

"Junnie-ah, kau jangan tidur dulu... bersihkan badanmu dulu sini"

Jung Min menyuruh Junnie mandi, tapi berhubung yang disuruh mandi sudah melayang kealam mimpi, so anggaplah perintah Jung Min itu angin lalu.

Saengi yang baru masuk kedalam rumah langsung ikut tidur di samping Junnie, memeluk kaki Junnie erat. Karena kaget Junnie pun langsung terbangun.

"Ah... Hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Hmmm... Junnie-ah. Biarkan aku dulu, kau jangan bangun dulu."

"Arrasseo..."

Mereka berdua tertidur di sofa.

#Kamar Kyu dan Joongie #

"Hyung... kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak...?"

Kyu yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang besarnya duduk di kasur bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, mencoba bertanya lebih lanjut pada Joongie yang sedang asyik bermain gitar.

"Aku merasa, Saengi Hyung agak pendiam saat di ruang tunggu di backstage tadi. Saat giliranmu menyanyikan lagu solomu di panggung, aku tak sengaja melihatnya meminum bir kaleng dan meremas kaleng kosong yang malang itu. Padahal kan kita sedang konser tapi ia malah minum bir, tidak biasanya. Seperti bukan Saengi saja"

Joongie menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kyu. Ia lalu tersenyum evil.

"aku tahu..." ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar memandang Kyu yang sedang bingung.

"Tahu bagaimana...? Kau kan sedang menyanyi di panggung"

"My Otter Prince cemburu eoh... " .

Joongie tersenyum sekilas pada Kyu, lalu ia pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyu yang masih bingung.

Joongie pergi menuju kamar Saengi dan Baby, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar.

'Kok gag ada...' Batin Joongie.

Joongie lalu melihat ke kamar mandi di sisi kamar Saengi dan Baby, tapi ia juga tidak menemukannya di dalam sana.

'Lho kemana Nae Saengi... kok gag ada sih'.

Ia lalu pergi menuju kamar Jung Min, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara nyanyian Jung Min yang sedang asyik mandi.

''Aishhhh... anak itu, tak pernah bisa diam. Sedang mandi pun masih saja berisik.'' Ia mengumpat Jung Min lirih.

"Ya... aku dengar kau bicara apa hyung... awas kalau aku sudah selesai mandi. Kupastikan kau mati...!" Min berteriak tak karuan dari kamar mandi.

"Terserah kau sajalah Mal... !" Joongie lalu perki keluar dari kamar Mal.

Ia lalu pergi ke dapur tapi tetap tak menemukan sosok Saengi. Ia lalu menuju ruang tamu, dan disana ia menemukan Saengi yang tertidur dengan lelapnya seraya memeluk kaki Baby.

Ya mungkin karena sofanya kecil dan panjang jadi ya tidurnya begitu, tapi tetap saja Joongie yang melihatnya merasakan wajahnya yang agak memanas.

'Kenapa sih harus deket-deket sama Junnie'

Joongie lalu mencoba membangunkan Saengi. Tapi ia tak mau bangun, malah Junnie yang bangun karena merasakan basah di bagian ujung celana panjangnya. Ia lalu menatap Joongie yang masih sibuk membangunkan Saengi.

"Eh hyung... sedang apa kau ? Saengi hyung sedang tertidur. Jadi jangan ganggu dulu, kelihatannya dia lelah sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Junnie, sang leader kita ini langsung aja ngeloyor pergi, balik ke kamarnya sendiri. Sampai di kamar ia terus saja menggerutu tak jelas. Melihat Kyu yang sudah tertidur ia bingung harus bercerita kepada siapa.

"Ah ... Kenapa kau sudah tidur Kyu-ah, padahal hatiku sedang kacau begini."

Joongie lalu mengambil ipodnya dan memasang eaorphone di telinganya. Mencoba mencari lagu yang sangat ia sukai. Setelah suara Saengi terdengar di intro lagu itu, ia lalu mencoba untuk tidur dalam lelapnya.

_Say my love... when you see my heart  
>Say my love... when you see my heart<br>Heorakhaejwo nal useum gadeuk an go honey mang seol ijima naegen neoppuniya honey  
>Bitnaneun jeo byeol cheoreom dalkomhan kiseu cheoreom sojunghan naui sarang oh baby jikyeo garyeohae<em>

_RAP) hanpumeh neol aneulsu isseo nan seolleim dubae sebae gaseumi ttwi janha_  
><em>Amudo motmallyeo neol hyanghan nae mameun nado jal mollado nae majimak dochakeun nepum in geol<em>  
><em>Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae love to day saranghae saranghae neoman love to night<em>  
><em>Saranghae saranghae saranghae love for u only one for me oh my love for u<em>

_Sarangeun michildeut eojireoun kippeum hanareum hyangiro chaewojun saram_  
><em>Geureon neoreul saranghae neoreul gidaryeowasseo ijeneun deomisang chameulsuga eopneun nae ma eum<em>

_RAP) neon naegeh haengbogeul gajyeodajun naui cheon guk (naui cheon guk)_  
><em>Love you so nae mamsok neoppunya ma boo oh my sweet her<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3 to the 4 &amp; going ijeh negeh nae sarangeul jeonhae<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3 to the 4 &amp; going ijeh negeh nae sarangeul mal hae<em>

_Jaba jullae nal ojik neoui gyeoteh honey beoryeodujima nareul kkwak anajwo honey_  
><em>Ijeneun da malhalkkeh ijeneun neol gajilkkeh jigeumkkeot ganjikhaedun nae mameul modu gajyeoga<em>

_Sarangeun michildeut eojireoun kippeum hanareum hyangiro chaewojun saram_  
><em>Geureon neoreul saranghae neoreul gidaryeowasseo ijeneun deomisang chameulsuga eopneun nae ma eum<em>  
><em>Sarangeun saebyeok nyeok iseulgateun haengbok na egeh haengbogeul an gyeojun saram<em>  
><em>Geureon neoreul saranghae nae gen neohanappunya gajyeoga deo isang chameul suga eopneun nae ma eum<em>

_Saranghae saranghae love to day saranghae saranghae love to night_  
><em>Saranghae saranghae love for u only one for me<em>

_Say my love... when you see my heart_  
><em>I just want for you<em>  
><em>Say my love... when you see my heart<em>  
><em>I just want for you neomaneul saranghalkkeoya<em>

#Other Side#

"Hyung ... katakanlah padaku ... ada apa denganmu. Aku tahu kau tak tidur ", Kata Junnie yang sudah terlanjur terbangun karena Joongie tadi. Ia merasa celananya basah.

"Apa kau menangis ... Hyung ? Katakanlah padaku, jangan kau simpan sendiri." Ia membangunkan Saengi dan mendudukannya.

Junnie mencoba mengajak Saengi untuk mengungkapkan masalahnya. Karena tadi ia juga sempat meligat Saengi meremas kuat kaleng bir yang malang itu saat menunggu giliran menyanyi di backstage.

Saengi menengadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti.

"Wae hyung... ?"

"Ahniyo... aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hyung... kau tak bisa membohongiku..."

"Gwenchanayo..."

Saengi lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba membersihkan air matanya. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam, ia lalu melihat Junnie yang kini masih tersenyum manis memandangnya.

"Percayalah padaku hyung... jika kau menceritakannya semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Junnie-ah... menurutmu apakah aku terlalu posesif. Em... maksudku... apa aku terlalu mengikat dan mengatur Joongie...?" Kata Saengi ragu-ragu.

Junnie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi mengapa Joongie tidak peka seperti itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalu dia sudah membuatku marah. Atau hanya perasaanku saja yang merasa ia hanya milikku. Aku tak suka dia dekat dengan orang lain."

Saengi lalu menghela nafasnya, merebahkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa sofa dibelakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung...?" Junnie masih tak bisa menangkap maksud Saengi.

"Ah... sudahlah". Saengi lalu berdiri. "Lupakanlah saja Junnie, ayo kita tidur." Saengi lalu melangkah pergi masih memegang tangan Junnie.

Junnie yang masih cengo hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang hyungnya itu menuju kamar mereka. Mereka lalu tertidur dalam pikiran masing-masing.

#Keesokan Harinya #

"Yaa... ppalli.. ierona... !" Teriakan Jung Min menggema di kamar Junnie dan Saengi.

"Ppalli ... iieronna... iieeronaaa...!"

Jung Min lalu mengguncang-gunncangkan tubuh Junnie yang masih asyik bergumul dengan selimutnya. Sementara Saengi sudah lari kekamar mandi. Apa lagi kalau tidak sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Aish... Maaalll... kau sungguh menggangu tidurku."

"Ya... ppali ierona... ! Sudah siang tau... cepat mandi dan makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang enak untuk kalian." Ia lalu memaksa Junnie yang masih tiduran itu. Menyeretnya keluar kamar hingga Junnie terpaksa berdiri mengikuti Jung Min menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Kyu yang kaget dengan teriakan Jungmin di sebelah kamar mereka jadi ikut terbangun.

"Aish... Mal itu... Apa dia kehilangan wortelnya sehingga berteriak seperti itu."

Kyu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Namun yang ia cari tidak terlihat.

"Kemana Joongie Hyung... tidak biasanya dia sudah bangun."

Mereka berempat lalu sarapan bersama. Masakan Jung Min cukup enak pagi itu. Spaghetti dengan saus jamur... dan susu kedelai. #Yummy dan sehat#

"Kemana Joongie Hyung...? tadi waktu aku bangun ia sudah tidak ada dikamar." Kata kyu memecah kehikmatan dalam acara makan pagi itu.

"Oh... entahlah. Waktu aku masak tadi aku hanya melihat dia mengambil air mineral di kulkas lalu pergi keluar dorm. Ia juga tak menggunakan penyamaran dan masih memakai piyama tidurnya, sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Waktu aku tanyakan ... dia hanya menjawab kalau dia akan kembali pada waktu makan siang nanti" Jelas Jung Min sambil terus asyik meminum susu kedelai miliknya.

" Dia juga bilang katanya aku tak usah masak untuk makan siang. Kebetulan sekali hari ini kan libur. Aku ingin tidur seharian. Konser kemarin benar-benar menguras semua tenagaku."

"Wah... apa nae leader mau mengajak kita makan di restoran enak dengan pelayan yang cantik-cantik untuk merayakan suksesnya konser kita tadi malam..." Kata Kyu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kyu dan Min terus saja membicarakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti. Sedang Saengi dan Junnie hanya diam, hikmat dalam acara makan pagi mereka.

'Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Joongie-ah' Batin Saengi.

#Di tempat lain#

"Ne... Gamsahamnida Ahjussie... Aku sangat berterima kasih Ahjussie mau mengajariku dan membantuku membuatnya.".

"Ne... semoga dia suka makanan yang kau buat itu. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya, aku sungguh terharu dengan usahamu." Kata Paman pemilik sebuah restoran kecil itu.

Restoran itu adalah restoran ayam panggang kesukaan Saengi. Ya meskipun letaknya agak jauh dari dorm mereka di Jepang, ia harus menempuh perjalanan hampir 2 jam dari dorm dengan naik motor.

Joongie lalu meninggalkan toko itu. Ia lalu berjalan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku tau kau pasti suka, nae Saengi." Ia lalu tersenyum memandang kotak yang ia bawa.

Joongie lalu pergi pulang ke dorm mereka

#Flashback on#

Sore hari diruang ganti gym. Anggota SS501 baru saja selesai latihan dance untuk Persona yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan di Jepang. Terlihat dua orang ini saling bertentangan. Yang satu memasang wajah keaslnya yang sungguh makin membuat ia tambah imut dan menggemaskan. Yang satu hanya memasang wajah jahil dengan senyuman evilnya.

"Kenapa harus ada part dance yang seperti itu...?" tanya Saengi memulai pembicaraan

"Mwo... kenapa harus ada part dance yang seperti itu...?" Joongie mencoba mencerna perkataan Saengi.

Lalu ia tersenyum memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merah karena kesal.

'Aishh... Saengi-ah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku tak tahan dan menciummu disini.'

"Maksudmu dance yang mana...? Part yang mana...?" Joongie lalu duduk mendekat di sebelah Saengi.

"Itu... lagu solo yang kau nyanyikan, pada part dance solonya. Mengapa harus ada dancer wanita yang sangat genit dan menyebalkan itu, ditambah lagi dancemu yang... yang..." Saengi yang kekesalannya memuncak lalu beranjak meninggalkan Joongie, "Aishh... lupakan sajalah."

Brakkkk ... !

Terdengar suara pintu ruang ganti itu dibanting keras oleh Saengi. Joongie hanya terus tersenyum menyadari kecemburuan kekasihnya itu.

# End of Flashback#

"Aku pulang... !"

Joongie lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam dorm mereka. Mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia lalu tersenyum menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia lalu menyerahkan beberapa kotak ayam panggang pada Min dan Kyu yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

'Kau tidur ya ...' batin joongie seraya mendekati sosok yang tertidur di sofa panjang di depan tv itu. Ia lalu mematikan tv yang sedari tadi masih menyala.

Kini Joongie sedang sibuk mengamati wajah cantik yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Saranghanenun nae Youngshimi... wake up babe..." ucapnya seraya mencium bibir Saengi.

Saengi memang benar-benar tidur lelap. Karena kesal... semalaman ia tidak tidur. Dan kini meski Joongie sudah menciumnya jangan harap ia akan bangun.

"Tak mau bangun eoh..."

Joongie lalu dengan jahil membuka kotak yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan isinya. Paha ayam... #Yummy#

"Hemmm... baunya enak" Joongie mencium wangi ayam panggang pedas manis itu. "Rasanya pasti enak sekali"

Joongie lalu dengan jahil mendekatkan ayam yang wanginya sangat menarik lidah itu kedekat hidung Saengi.

"Hyung kau bawa ay..." kata –kata Junnie yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kamarnya terhenti saat Joongie meletakkan jarinya dibibir.

"Ssssttttt..."

Junnie hanya menggangguk mengerti. Tak lama Kyu dan Min keluar dari dapur. Mereka sudah selesai menata meja makan.

"Sudahlah... bangunkan saja dia hyung." Mal yang sudah tak sabar jadi gregetan karena melihat Joongi yang dari tadi hanya sibuk menggantung paha ayam itu didepan hidung Saengi.

Tak kehabisan akal, melihat mulut Saengi yang sedikit terbuka Joongi lalu mengambil secuil daging ayam panggang itu. Ia memasukkan ujung yang satu ke mulutnya sendiri dan ia lalu mendekatkan ujung satunya ke mulut Saengi.

Member yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, tak tahan melihat tingkah leader mereka yang semakin aneh. Akhirnya mereka bertiga memulai acara makan siang mereka dahulu, menyantap ayam panggang yang sangat beuhhh... bikin mupeng itu.

"Hem... enak, pantas saja hyung berangkat pagi-pagi." Kyu memakan ayamnya dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya karena ia tadi sudah menyisakan bagiannya. Sedang Junnie masih sibuk tarik-tarikan paha ayam dengan Mal.

#Bektu HYUNSAENG

Joongie mencoba memasukkan ujung ayam itu ke dalam mulut Saengi.

'Hem... rasakan enaknya nae chagiyya... ayo bangunlah. Masa kau masih tak mau bangun' batin Joongie seraya menunggu Saengi.

Ia menatap dalam ke mata Saengi yang masih terpejam. 'Kau tahu nae chagiyya... kau jauh lebih cantik dari dancer itu, jadi kenapa harus cemburu seperti ini dan mendiamkan aku dari kemarin.'

Saengi yang memang dari tadi ingin sekali membuka matanya, karena entah dari mana ada ayam panggang yang singgah di mimpinya. Hidungnya yang juga mencium wangi kesukaannya membuatnya makin tak kuasa tetap tinggal dalam mimpinya.

Tapi ketika ia merasa ada yang menciumnya, ia berusaha untuk tak bangun. Ia tahu kalau Joongie sedang mengerjainya. Ketika lidahnya merasakan ayam itu ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Jantungnya pun tak berhenti berdetak kencang.

'Joongie-ah... apa-apaan kau ini.'

Karena kesal Saengi masih tak mau bangun Joongie lalu mendorong ayam itu ke dalam mulut Saengi. Lalu ia duduk di sofa disisi Saengi. Melipat tangan didadanya. Memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Ishhh... menyebalkan sekali . kau merusak moodku Saengi-ah. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuatnya untukmu mengapa kau malah asyik tidur terus." Karena kesal ia jadi mengumpat tak jelas.

Ia melihat Saengi lagi, "Ishhh... kau menyebalkan." Kata Joongie sembari menyentil hidung Saengi yang mungil itu dengan jarinya.

Lalu berdiri melangkah meninggalkan Saengi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Ayamnya enak..."

Saengi yang terbangun langsung saja mengambil paha ayam yang sudah agak dingin itu.

Memakannya dengan acuh, tak mempedulikan Joongie yang tadinya tersenyum kembali berwajah kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Yah... Saengi-ah ! Bukannya berterima kasih atau setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit padaku kau malah mengacuhkanku"

Saengi tetap tidak memperdulikan Joongie yang sedang kesal

"Ya... Saengi-ah... !" Joongie yang kesal terus berteriak.

Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Leader mereka yang selalu bertingkah kekanakkan didepan Saengi.

"Aishhh... Saengi... lihat aku. " Joongie yang makin kesal lalu mengambil paha ayam yang dari tadi sibuk digigiti Saengi lalu memakannya.

Saengi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu beranjak meninggalkan Joongie yang kini melongo karena ia ditinggal begitu saja oleh Saengi.

Joongie lalu berjalan mengikuti Saengi menuju ke meja makan menghampiri member yang lain.

Saengi duduk didekat Junnie.

"Junnie-ah suapi aku ayammu. Ayamku diambil Joongie." Saengi memasang wajah imutnya merajuk ke Junnie.

Junnie yang memang dulu pernah menyukai Saengi merasa sangat senang karena jarang-jarang ia bisa mengerjai leader mereka itu.

"Aaaahhhhh... " Junnie menyuapi ayam itu ke Saengi.

" Emmm... enak nae Junnie"

Awalnya Junnie merasa heran, namun ia mengerti maksud Saengi yang ingin membuat Joongie marah dan cemburu.

"Ini lagi... Aaahhhhh... enak kan nae Saengi." Junnie kini sudah mulai menggoda Saengi.

Saengi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Junnie.

Kyu dan Min hanya tertawa evil melihat kejadian itu.

"Nae Saengi... Nae Saengi..." Joongie meniru suara Junnie dengan nada mencibir sambil memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya.

Ia lalu melihat ke arah Saengi. Berdiri bersimpuh dengan lututnya. Memasang wajah memelasnya seakan-akan seperti orang yang menangis.

"Mianhe nae chagiyya..." Kata Joongie seraya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jeball Mianhaeyo... nae chagiya... aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi."

Joongie lalu menggenggam tangan Saengi yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan itu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan konsep konser itu saja, aku juga tidak bermaksud lain selain melakukan dance dengan baik agar para triple S dan audience senang, tolong chagiyya... jangan seperti ini padaku. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku."

Joongi lalu mengakat kepalanya, mencoba melihat reaksi Saengi, tapi dasar Saengi yang cuek ia masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joongie. Joongie mengela nafasnya. Ia mulai merasa air matanya sebentar lagi keluar.

"Nae chagiyya... yhakshoke aku tak akan melakukannya lagi ... Jeball Mianheyo... "

Ia lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi chubby itu.

"Maafkan aku nae cheon guk, you are my heaven you know that ... so it was just you the one that i love please ... maafkan aku."

"Owwww... so... sweeettttt...! "Teriakkan ketiga member yang lain itu sukses merusak suasana romantis yang dengan susah payah di buat oleh Joongie.

"Ishhh... merusak suasana saja." Joongie memasang muka imutnya lagi.

"He... he... he... " Saengi yang sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya meringis kecil. " Hei lihatlah... uri leader sedang marah..."

"Aishhh... chagiyya... kau mengerjaiku dari tadi ya..."

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan beberapa hari ini, sungguh aku sangat senang melihatmu bersusah payah dan kesusahan."

"Kau tau, hanya kau yang aku sayangi... neomu... neoumu... neoumu saranghaeyo" Joongie lalu mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba mencium Saengi yang kini sedang tersenyum manis.

"Nado Saranghaeyo nae chagiyya..." Jawab Saengi.

Saengi lalu memasang senyum jahilnya dan mengambil dada ayam yang masih tersis hingga ketika Joongie sudah menutup matanya mencoba mencium Saengi yang ia dapatkan bukan bibir manis yang tipis itu tapi...

"Ha... ha... ha... " Tawa Saengi yang disambut dengan tawa member yang lain.

"Rasakan ayamnya... enak bukan." Kata Saengi masih tetap tertawa melihat ekspresi ngambek imut dari Joongie.

"Aishhh... bukannya kau sudah memaafkan aku, berhentilah mengerjaiku seperti ini."

"Mianhe nae cheon guk..." Lalu Saengi mencium lembut bibir yang sedang manyun itu sekilas.

"Neoumu Saranghaeyo... Yakshokejo... kau takk akan berbuat seperti itu lagi" lanjutnya.

Joongie menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia lalu mencium Saengi, lembut dan lama sekali dengan rasa cinta dan rindu yang tertahan selama ini yang disambut dengan tangan Saengi yang menekan tengkuk Joongie mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mmber yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum melihat manjanya leader mereka ketika berada di dekat Saengi.

FIN.

Wuah... oneshoootttt yang cukup panjang ya. Terima kasih yang dah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya.

Semua RCL dari para reader sangat berarti untukku. Membuatku jadi tambah bersemangat.

Gomawoyo.


End file.
